Bella
Bella is the newest member of Team Loud Phoenix force making her debut in episode/Chapter 818 Legend of the Gobblewonker '''and had since became a member of the team and part of the '''Omnitrix Brigade she also has a familiar partner in a slimeboid named Skurd whom is her closest confidant in private (and a sibling that she is happy to have...and at the same time annoyed with) Appearance Personality While generally helpful, silly in a moment at times, and heroic and caring for people no matter what, she has a temper that mimics Rin Okumera from "Blue Exorcist" when riled up or angry often acting out and lashing out (depending on the reason for why she is angry, be it her bust size, her powers and magic, how she does something Etc.) but she is also very sympathetic to those who suffered like she suffered (from loneliness, being bullied and loss of a family member). She also has a very wicked sense of humor and a prankster streak a mile wide and likes Marcealine (Adventure time) she can be naughty. History Born to Prince Eclipse Shine and Lady Floria blossom as the 12th daughter of Asilias prince, Bella grew up loved by her father...but hated and distrusted by half of her step-sisters (they share the same father, but different mothers) who either ignored or berated her for her childishness love of toons. Lonely growing up due to her father being busy, she immersed herself in cartoons and movies to keep her company and did multiple things to prove her worth to her sisters (doing heavy lifting to become super strong, and studying to become a alchemist which she stuck to even at 17) however one day she discovered she inherited a powerful power from her mother that is granted randomly to a member of her family, a power similar to Daniel X's of the same book series of the same name known only as Eternity for all, which granted a myriad of powers and abilities, but primarily focused them via shape shifting and using RPG move/arts from Tales series games, and "Creating". using the power of creation to make a wide variety of playmates to keep her company. However despite the power she had she was lonely and had a hard time making friends or reaching out to her sisters due to her powers that she winds up constantly brought down by them except for a small party of them and was close to her older sister Luccia or Lucy for short. One Day when she was 10 after walking through the woods having a moment alone a meteor whom she thought was a shooting star nearly knocked her down only to reveal it had a powerful watch like device called the Omnitrix...though without a bit of a stowaway in the form of Skurd the slimeboid who was resting on the omnitrix and became both her partner...and adopted brother that she didn't want but had to deal with. Together with the omnitrix Bella became a hero around Asilia with her powers to transform into cartoons and aliens and became Omni-Hero protecting her home and following Ben's works as a hero (even keeping a scrapbook of newspaper clippings). Until one day when she was 14 she accidentally did something to make her older sister Lucinda angry at her and in anger she revealed how much she truly hated Bella for her childishness, and her powers and abilities and called her powers foolish and a waste and wished that she was never born, heart broken and betrayed Bella packed up her stuff and then she, Skurd and her summoned Heartless she made with her powers took a long road to leave the land of Asailia and traveled to america where she continued to perfect her powers and inspired by Ben Tennyson learning his history with a Hyna Clow card she made called "Chronicle" she decided to push herself to master the omnitrix and over time learned to become "Ultimate Bella" and unlocked the master control and after learning of the heroics of Team Loud Phoenix force decided to join them along with a hidden Skurd. Powers and abilities Shapeshifting: Bella's main power that she uses to channel "Other powers" through them. She holds a powerful mastery that she can even keep the gender of her transformed forms (Ex.if she is Kai from Lego Ninjago, she remains male). * Property transformation: Bella can alter the physiology of her toon forms, like if she is a LEGO she can make her lego form human, or if she is a transformer, she can make that transformer form Human or Techno organic. * Size manipulation: '''Bella can manipulate the size of her transformer forms making them human size to be easy to talk to someone who isn't her/his size. * '''Power Mimicry: '''Bella can use the powers and abilities of her toon forms. '''Polearm mastery Heartless Taming/Creating/Summoning: 'using the power of "Eternity for all" and her darkness element, Bella can create a wide variety of Heartless to be messengers, help her in battle, help the golems collect alchemy items. '''High ' '''intelligence: '''despite her love of cartoons and habit of quoting or being silly with her powers of shape shifting she is very intelligent and smart as she is able to compose alchemy recipes and modify them based on her toon forms, made a whole library about her toon forms and there potential and even made a detailed report of the elements of the Ninjago elements complete with a chart. '''Vector manipulation: used even when Transformed into a different toon shape, Bella can manipulate and use Vectors (as a sign of Psychic manipulation), though depending on the form she is in it reflects on how many Vectors she can create and there strength and cutting power (her strongest being Martian Man hunter and Nero of LEGO Ninjago) Pokemorphing: '''Bella has the ability to morph into a Pokemon at will, while she can shape shift into all types of pokemon, these are her favorite pokemon forms to become. *Dusknoir *Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venasaur *Charmander-Charmeleon-Charzard *Pikachu '''Genius Level Intellect: '''despite her quirky personality and appearance, she is extremely smart and clever as she created a wide variety of techniques for her toon forms and even new powers for them. '''Miner Video game Physics: with the help of Ricky Bella has access to a bit of the gamer power. *Inventory Equipment Daiguchi Bella's intelligent Device, computer link to her super computer in her bag...Bag, and main weapon despite her ability to wield multiple weapons. Daiguchi is also another one of Bella's Confidants along with Skurd and knows a myriad of things. Alchemy Tent used Clow Cards "The Hyna Cards Using the power of "Item Creation", Bella recreated the Clowcards from Card Captor Sakura and also OC cards she sawed on Deviantart, however on the back of the cards is her own unique magical circle she imagined/drew herself. The Omnitrix Omni Innervasion.png|the first state the Omnitrix was in when Bella first obtained it Omni S3 CN.png|The new version of the omnitrix Bella obtained by the time she joined the Omnitrix brigade Bellas Transformations List of Bella's Transformations Bellas magical skills List of Bella's Art skills/Attacks '''Reiquip : '''much like Erza, Bella, no matter what form she is in, she is lightning fast at reiquip using it to equip powerful weapons if needed or to swap out weapons in a pinch. Weakness Bella has the same weakness as the toons she transforms into and the same weakness as the aliens she either transforms into or channels when she becomes "Ultimate Bella" When in a toon form, no matter what toon form it is be it a live action toon, or a anime cartoonic too, she is affected by the power of D.I.P, though instead of melting her it badly burns her. Unlike the members of the Team Bella can't filter negative energy very well and overtime it causes what she calls "A dark pit" to form in her mindscape and create dangerous things. Relationships Pokemon Team Before Bella joined the Team, she already had a team of pokemon on hand, each with a unique nickname, as a habit she gives all her pokemon a nickname. Trivia * According to Bella her powers are based on Daniel X from the Daniel X series, which according to Bellas maker she can use powers various toons can do in human form...but prefers to just channel those powers in toon form. * Strange enough when ever she eats a gusher instead of the effect effecting her, it effects skurd and her Heartless and nobody familiars...much to her comedic effect of her wanting to take photos of them for "Asila You Tube" Category:Female Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dark Element Category:The Shine Royal Family